1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an electrosurgical device, and more particularly to one or more probes including a needle and an electrode for treating tissue, as well as an optical fiber for the detection of the changing physical characteristics of the probe.
2. Background of Related Art
Electrosurgical instruments are commonly used in open and minimally invasive surgical procedures. Because nerve and muscle stimulation cease at 100,000 cycles per second (100 kHz), electrosurgical procedures can be performed safely at radio frequencies (“RF”) above 100 kHz. At these frequencies, electrosurgical energy can pass through a patient with minimal neuromuscular stimulation.
Electrosurgery involves application of high RF electrical current to a surgical site to cut, ablate, or coagulate tissue. In bipolar electrosurgery, one of a pair of electrodes of an instrument is an active electrode and the other a return electrode. The return electrode is placed in close proximity to the active electrode such that an electrical circuit is formed between the two electrodes, e.g., electrosurgical forceps, graspers, pencils, and the like. In this manner, the applied electrical current is limited to the body tissue positioned between the electrodes. When the electrodes are sufficiently separated from one another, the electrical circuit is open and thus incidental contact of body tissue with either of the separated electrodes inhibits current flow.
In monopolar electrosurgery, a source or active electrode delivers RF energy from the electrosurgical generator to the tissue and a return electrode carries the current back to the generator. The source electrode is typically part of the surgical instrument held by the surgeon and applied to the tissue to be treated. A patient return electrode is placed remotely from the active electrode to carry the current back to the generator.
In both monopolar and bipolar applications, RF energy may be delivered to targeted tissue by a probe. In use, the probe typically includes a needle and is advanced through tissue to a desired position either prior to or during application of energy to tissue. However, due to the remote placement of the probe or needle with respect to an operator, it is challenging to monitor the changing conditions of the site of the electrosurgical procedure. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide such a probe having the capability to provide feedback to an operator on the performance and the condition of the probe and surrounding tissue, e.g., temperature, mechanical strain, and other relevant characteristics. It would be further desirable to provide a thermal profile or map of a tissue site.